Adventures in Babysitting
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: When one is left in charge of any of the Skywalker or Solo children, only one rule applies: expect the unexpected. Various glimpses into the chaos that children create.


**Adventures in Babysitting  
Chapter 1: Morning Arguments  
****A/N:** I'm not entirely sure about the age differences between all the kids, so for this story Jacen and Jaina (8 ½), Anakin (6 ½ ), and Ben (3).

* * *

It sounded like an innocent enough idea: leave the men at home with the kids while Leia and Mara did some shopping. Surely a New Republic General and a highly trained Jedi Master could handle four children, none of which above the age of nine. It should have been an easy day, a walk in the park.

It was far from.

"Now remember Ben needs a nap after lunch," Mara reminded her husband. She checked the cooling unit in the kitchen one last time to assure herself there was enough juice and healthy food for the kids. "And make sure he eats a good lunch before he gets his juice cup. And don't let him watch too many holovids."

"I know," Luke repeated for the millionth time. "I am his father you know. I'm capable of watching over him."

"I know you are Skywalker," Mara laughed. She pulled Luke close, kissed him softly and whispered, "Frankly I'm more worried about Solo."

"I heard that!" Han yelled as he entered the living room. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of babysitting my own children. I do it all the time."

Leia entered behind him smiling. "And we haven't lost one yet. A few trips to the Med-Lab of course…" she let her sentence trail off but everyone knew that story well enough.

"That wasn't my fault," Han argued, receiving a kiss from his wife as she headed for the door.

"It never is, Sweetheart," Leia called back over her shoulder. "Let's get going. I have a lot of things I need to accomplish today."

Mara nodded, placed a chaste kiss on Luke's lips and was out the door behind her sister-in-law.

"Well here goes nothing," Han mumbled.

"May the Force be with us," added Luke.

They had only been gone for a standard half hour when the chaos began. The twins had been keeping themselves busy playing Empire and Rebellion with their action figures while Anakin and Ben sat watching a colorful vid on the holoscreen. Han had taken up residence on the couch, reviewing some data pads he brought home from work, while Luke was sitting on the floor in the corner meditating. Occasionally Han would look up and ponder the seemingly sleeping look on the younger man's face with amusement. He was at perfect peace.

It wouldn't last for long.

"Daddy! Daddy! Jacen took my X-Wing and threw it out the window!" Jaina screamed.

"Did not!" her twin countered following close on her heels.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Enough," Han said sternly. "Jacen, did you take your sister's X-Wing?" The eldest of the Solo children dropped his gaze to the floor and nodded his head. "Well give it back to her."

"I can't," Jacen answered meekly.

"And why not?" Han asked clearly confused.

Jacen's eyes remained locked on the carpeting which he suddenly found very interesting. "Cause…umm…"

"Cause he threw it out the window!" Jaina cried.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop!" Han interrupted a little louder this time. "Why did you throw the X-Wing out the window?"

"I didn't mean for it to go out the window," Jacen mumbled. "It just happened. I was flying it and it went out."

Han rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Jacen apologize to your sister."

"Sorry Jay," the eldest Solo sighed.

"Jaina don't you have more X-Wings? I know there has to be an entire fleet in that room of yours," Han suggested.

"I guess so," Jaina said.

"Well then why don't you play with one of those?"

"Okay," she sighed and ran off to her room.

Han collapsed onto the couch with an overly dramatic sigh. "Crisis averted."

"That was some nice maneuvering," Luke said, eyes never opening and his face not loosing its solemn look.

"Thanks," Han laughed. "Leia always says I have amazing skills. Of course she's usually talking about—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll leave you alone with four children, all of which have notable Force sensitivities. It's your choice."

Han laughed harder this time, picturing the images that he knew Luke was trying to rid from his mind. Even the all powerful Jedi wasn't immune to Han Solo's teasing.

"Daddy?" Ben's small voice called.

Luke's eyes popped open at the sound of his son's voice. Immediately he dropped the strong Jedi Master stance and quickly fell into the role of devoted father. "What's up buddy?"

"I gotta go pee," the little boy said.

Luke smiled as he stood from his previous position. "Alright partner let's go." Ben took his hand and dragged him down the hallway.

"Oh how I don't miss those days," Han smiled to himself. It wasn't long before he felt Anakin climb onto the couch next to him. "Hey little man. What's up?"

"When's mommy coming home?" Anakin asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Not until after your nap bud," Han answered. Anakin had always been a mama's boy since the day he was born. Maybe it was because he was the youngest, maybe because the other two Solo children tended to stick together. It used to bother Han that he would go running to Leia no matter which parent were closer. He knew his youngest child loved him, but it still bothered him at times.

"Where'd she go?"

"Mommy and Aunt Mara went shopping," Han explained. "They're gonna spend the day trying on dresses and shoes and maybe even buying a few birthday gifts for a certain little boy."

Anakin's eyes lit up. "For me?"

"I don't know," Han lied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay," Anakin replied. Father and son sat in silence then, simply enjoying each other's company. Soon Luke and Ben returned, both taking a seat on the lounger opposite Han and Anakin.

"I'm hungry," Ben said patting his father's arm playfully.

Luke smiled at his son and turned his gaze to his brother-in-law. "Well which one do you want? Kitchen duty or animal control?"

Han considered his options for a moment. It wasn't until he heard the beginnings of angry footsteps coming from the hallway. "I'll start lunch," he said and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

"Uncle Luke! Jacen pulled my hair!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!!**


End file.
